


Draco's Transformation

by lupinsblackdog



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinsblackdog/pseuds/lupinsblackdog
Summary: This is the entirety of HPatPoA in the point of view of Draco Malfoy and me, a self insert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~LupinsBlackDog

(D)

   "He's on the front page again, father?" I looked down at the Daily Prophet on the kitchen table, the man with the sunken eyes and the filthy hair which fell almost to his shoulders in separate strands closely resembling rats tails looked back up at me. Sirius Black. A shiver went down my spine and I turned away.

   "Yes, Draco. He's also still on the Muggle news. I think that was a stupid idea of the Minister's. I remember Black being in his first and second years at Hogwarts. He was always with Peter Pettigrew. A repulsive person to hang around, but he was accepted." 

   "Pettigrew? The man who Black killed? They were friends?"

   "Yes. Sirius Black escaped Azkaban AND Was one of the servants of The Dark Lord. He was a spy for him and helped in the killing of the Potter's. He was only arrested after killing the muggles as a result of killing Peter." I sat down beside my father silently absorbing the news. "Now, Draco, no one is to know. If I hear about it from anyone, I'll know it came from you." I nodded. 

   "Father, we need to get my books and equipment from Diagon Alley soon." I produced the equipment list from my back pocket.

   "Why don't we go today?" Mother walked into the kitchen carrying her coat as well as mine. "I need to go anyway, to buy some potion ingredients and I want to go to Borgin's to browse."

   "While you're there, I have to go and see the Minister. He asked to see me specifically. In fact," he checked the clock above the fireplace, "I'm almost late. I'll be back before you two, I presume, so I'll see you later." He swiftly kissed mother on the cheek and then turned on the spot. With a loud crack that resembled a car backfiring, he was gone. 

   "Come on. I think we ought to apparate as well, because if we were to use Floo Powder to get to Borgin's, then we would covered from head to toe in soot. That wouldn't be very good for our image, now, would it?" I stood up, folded the list and put it back in my pocket. I took my coat from mother and stood beside her. Side-along apparition terrified me. The idea of half of you being left behind simply by accident scared me. The feeling like you couldn't breathe and your entire body being squashed to the point where you think you're going to implode worried me more. However, it only lasted for a few seconds, so I put up with it. I held on tightly to my mother's arm and spun with her. I opened my eyes after three seconds of excruciating pain and squinted due to the bright sunlight. We were outside Flourish and Blott's.

   "Right, Draco, you can take my wallet with you to buy your school supplies and  _only_ your school supplies. I'll go to Gringotts and get some money out for myself and I'll meet you in Borgin's at 12. That gives you about an hour and a half." I nodded, and she turned around and walked off in the direction of Gringotts, her skirt flowing behind her, her bag clutched close to her and one hand firmly gripping her wand. Holding on tightly to the plain black wallet in my hand, I walked into Flourish and Blott's. There were only four items on my equipment list the school had sent me. 

   "Hello, are you from Hogwarts?" The Manager walked over to me. 

   "Yes, I am. I've come for my books."

   "Of course. Third year student?" I nodded once. The Manager quietly sighed and out on a pair of gloves. He moved over to a big cage which was full of big, hairy books with eyes, all of which were fighting amongst themselves. This must be The Monster's Book of Monsters. "Stop it, stop it." He reached into the cage and pulled out one of the books and out it onto the nearest desk, holding it closed with a hand. He then quickly shut the cage and locked it, breathing out a sigh of relief and he wiped his forehead. "I'd suggest a belt being wrapped around it, or a rope. Something to contain it." He held the book together with his hands and carried it over to the counter, putting a heavy paperweight on top of it. "Anything else?" I nodded again and read out the three remaining books on my list.

   "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk, Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch and The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger." As I read them out, the Manager ran around the shop collecting the books and brought them back to the counter where I placed Seven Galleons into the Managers hand. "Could I have a bag?" I held out 5 Knuts in case I needed to pay for the bag.

   I left Flourish and Blott's with 3 books in a bag and The Monster's Book of Monster held tightly together with my hands. Scanning the streets for shops which might provide a rope, my eyes rested on the sign for Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

   In the shop, the owner helped me tie the rope I had purchased around the book tightly. I also needed some new ink and parchment, which I bought in Scribbulus Writing Instruments. 

   With half an hour spare, and all the equipment bought, I decided to walk up to Quality Quidditch Supplies to examine the recently released brooms and new jumpers and Quidditch robes for sale this season. The first thing that caught me eye was the beautiful Firebolt in the shop window. In front of the broom was a small rectangular sign with a description of the make on it.

   'THE FIREBOLT:

This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, super-fine handle of ash treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 0-150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. Price on request.'

   It was stunning. I thought of how much it would cost and no amount of money that came to mind caused any stress so I considered asking father for one, but decided against it in the end. 

   I met mother in Borgin and Burke's at 12 like she had asked. She was stood beside the counter looking intently at a necklace made of intertwining red and purple ribbons. 

   "Draco, have you got all you equipment?"

   "Yes, mother. Did you get what you needed?"

   "They had everything apart from black beetle eyes. They had run out." I nodded and gave her back her wallet. "Thank you, Mr Burke." She gave back the necklace.

   "You're welcome, Madam Narcissa." The man bowed and put the necklace back in the show cabinet. 

   "Let's go, Draco." She entwined my arm with hers and we spun and travelled back to the Manor.

 


End file.
